Bring Me to Life (music video)
"Bring Me to Life" is a music video for the same titled song from Evanescence's album Fallen. Overview The video features Amy Lee dressed in a nightgown, barefoot and asleep in a bed within a building, dreaming of falling through the air below a skyscraper. As the chorus begins, the band and Paul McCoy are performing in another room as Lee awakens and makes her way to the window. Lee climbs out of the window and climbs the building until she reaches the window of the room where the band is performing. During the bridge, McCoy notices Lee and opens the window, which causes her to lose her balance, and she grabs the ledge. Throughout the bridge and chorus, McCoy unsuccessfully attempts to reach Lee, who falls off the building. However, she is shown asleep in her bed again. Background The accompanying music video for "Bring Me to Life" was directed by Philipp Stölzl. It was filmed in Romania. After the success of the video, Lee received some film offers. Talking about the video, Stölzl said: "On the one hand, it brings out the most catchy part of the song, the bridge, the duet with the male and female vocals. On the other hand, it reflects the ['Daredevil'] soundtrack background of the song. I did not know if I would have to use a stunt double for most of the angles, which would have restricted me a lot, but then it turned out that Amy did everything herself, hanging on Paul's arm for hours without getting tired. In the end, she is the one who made that shot strong." Reception Ann Powers from the Milwaukee Journal Sentinel wrote: "You might not immediately recognize Amy Lee's name, but you would know her if she plummeted past you from the top floor of a tenement building" and: "That's how anyone with basic cable first saw the singer for the band Evanescence, in the video for the song "Bring Me to Life": falling backward in slow motion, her hair unfolding like a long black veil as she headed for hard pavement below." According to Joe D'Angelo of MTV News, Lee's "...teetering on a ledge" in the video shows a "...distressed and emotionally wrought heroine." Corey Moss of MTV wrote: "...certainly as intense as a superhero movie, the sequence also gives a nice visual to the song's most memorable lyric, 'Save me.'" MTV's Gil Kaufman wrote that "...singer Amy Lee dreams that she has super Spidey powers, climbs up the outside of a building, spies on her creepy neighbors, then plunges into the abyss" and added, "...even if your boyfriend is a buff rap-rocker guy, he might not be able to save you from falling off a 20-story building to your death. And don't play on ledges in a billowy dress on windy days." John Hood of Miami New Times wrote that the "gothopolis backdrop" used in the video, "would make Tim Burton green with envy." The music video for "Bring Me to Life" was nominated at the 2004 MTV Video Music Awards for Best Rock Video. Gallery Bring Me to Life 3.jpg Bring Me to Life Music Video.jpg Bring Me To Life 3.jpg Bring Me to Life 2.jpg Category:Music Videos Category:Music videos from Fallen